


Rock & Rye

by duh_i_write



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Gen, Historical Inaccuracy, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-10
Updated: 2010-07-10
Packaged: 2017-10-10 12:07:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/99579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duh_i_write/pseuds/duh_i_write
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>American colonists added rock candy to whiskey to mellow the harshness. Not that it mattered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rock & Rye

**Author's Note:**

> Historically inaccurate, because cannon has much History!Fail!

  
Never intentionally, but every quarter century, Darla passes though the town where she died. It’s a matter of convenience: cargo ships traverse the port with enough frequency that she can slip off one and on another before daybreak.

She is not nostalgic, memories of her human days long gone, but there is one pub in town that she feels certain sharp familiarity about.

In the darkest corner, she sits, drinking Rock and Rye even if the sweetness is beyond her demon tongue. The smell of fruit and whiskey stirs anticipation low in her belly, and wary awareness of every patron scattered about.

Over her head, amongst the trinkets bolted to the wall, is a painting of a women, draped in an elegant gown, her hand held out to be kissed.

No need to look, she knows the curve of that mouth and the bend of those knuckles quite well.


End file.
